A variety of platforms or other structures are commonly utilized for conveying and storing materials. An example is the common wooden pallet, which simply provides a base upon which materials may be stacked. The wooden pallet may be provided with upright rods and handles to further accommodate the products stacked upon the pallet and to facilitate handling during shipment. Wooden pallets are relatively cheap and therefore commonly used, but for certain types of applications they are unsanitary since they absorb and retain moisture; they are also heavy and are subject to rot and damage during handling. In addition, pallets which are provided with metal handles or rods are not readily stackable when the unloaded pallets are to be transported or stored, so that considerable time is spent assembling and disassembling the pallets before and after use.
There is also available a wide variety of commercially produced carts, carriages, and the like which may be utilized for holding materials during transportion and storage. In general, such carts and conveyances are not intended to substitute for the simple pallet, and usually are structurally stronger and quite often equipped with wheels so that they can be moved without the aid of mechanical assistance such as a handtruck, pallet truck or forklift. However, where only the simple holding of material for handling is necessary or desired, specially designed carts and carriages perform no better than a simple pallet and are, of course, substantially more expensive.